Mech. 2306
Meg Vierston is a tribute that used to belong to Aria, but was given to PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use her without permission. Tribute Form Name: Mech. 2306, more commonly referred to as Meg. 'Her' full name for the games is Meg Vierston District: District 8, any other District Gender: Female(?) Age: 15(?) Personality: TBA Height: 5'5 Appearance: Despite being modelled to look identical to Mag, Meg looks much different. Whereas Mag has olive skin, Meg is much paler, and if you look closely, her skin is a flexible metal. Like Mag, her hair is dyed, but the order is slightly different, with Meg's hair being pink, lavender and teal with strands of blonde all around. Mag's eyes are a pretty olive green, but Meg's is a dull, grey-ish shade of green. She has a lean figure, but her movements are slightly robotic. Overall she looks like a pretty nice person, but she's no person at all. Dominant hand: Both/Ambidextrous Weapon(s): Wires, bare hands Strengths: Physical strength, speed, agility Weaknesses: Intellect, survival skills, swimming/water, random malfunctions that causes her to go crazy and kill everyone in sight Fears: Water Reaction to fears: TBA Allergies: N/A (Unless you consider water) Training strategy: Private training strategy: Interview angle: Like Mag, Med will respond self-assuredly whenever she is asked a question. However, she will try to hide the fact that she is a robot. Bloodbath strategy: Kill tributes only when needed, take as much supplies as possible and leave Games strategy: Stick with Mag until either of them dies Alliance: Magdalene Pastle and anyone else she wants to ally with. If they aren't in the same games, she will join any group that wants to take her in. Token: None Sexuality: Asexual Showmance: No Quirks: TBA Backstory The robot was never born, only constructed after the tragic 'death' of Magdalene Pastle. Construction started before her death, but its system was first booted after the girl was thrown off the cliff. Little did her murderers know, Magdalene was still alive. The words Mech. 2306 were engraved in the android's upper arm, so that was its official name, but it was always called Magdalene. The real Magdalene's parents loathed her. Because of her rebelliousness, they hired an assassin to push her off a cliff. At this time, Mech. 2306 was successfully created, and was a carbon-copy of Magdalene, with only one difference—she was completely under the control of Magdalene's parents. She was given the nickname Meg to differ from Magdalene, and because it sounds a lot like Mech. Meg was programmed to behave exactly like Magdalene, but if she made any behavioural mistake, Magdalene's parents would immediately push a button on the control device and Meg would be what they call perfect. Life was perfect for the Pastles. Their new daughter was just a better version of their real one, who was no longer in their lives... or so they thought. One day, in the humble abode of the Pastles in District 3, Meg and Mona and Logan Pastle were seated in the living room, having a relaxing conversation. "That would be wonderful," Mona was saying to Logan, when she noticed Meg confusedly staring out the window. Meg saw someone who looks very similar to her outside, who was just as confused to see Meg. Little did she know, that was Magdalene. Logan also looked out to see what was going on, and paled at the sight. "M—Magdalene?" Mona, disbelievingly, looked out, and then realised what happened. She quickly poked on Meg's controller, and Meg went from being confused to going ballistic. She now only had one sole purpose, and it was to kill Magdalene Pastle. With her inhumane speed, Meg raced out of the Pastle household and chased Magdalene, who panicked and ran off. Meg now had no mind of her own. The only thing running through her head was, "Destroy, destroy, destroy." That was, until the distance between Meg and her controller was too wide, and the connection was broken. Meg forgot what was going on, so she returned home. Mona and Logan were dissatisfied. They hired the scientists that they had originally gotten to construct Mech. 2306, and paid them to edit Meg's memory chip to make her attack Magdalene on sight. They also made her stronger and swifter, and the distance between her and her controller wider-controlled. TBA Backstory Summary TBA Trivia * Though Meg doesn't have a song inspiration, her backstory fits in with 'I am Not a Robot' by Marina and the Diamonds. * Credit for the entirety of Meg (So far) goes to Aria. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Unfinished Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:15 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Volunteer